Jaspers soulmate
by Sparklertc1
Summary: A friend of . . . everyone comes to visit, but how well will they remember her and why did she meet everyone? Jasper find's it hard to believe her, but will he accept her or push her away for too long. No bashing. Alice has no mate.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I am only doing this as a short so maybe five chapters. This will start when Jacob returns Bella home after she punched him and broke her hand. Enjoy my loves.**

**Jacob POV:** I pulled up outside Bella's to see the bloodsucker's car coming to a stop. I get out and he is suddenly in front of me.

"Edward!" Bella tries to stop him.

"If you ever touch her against her will again," he snarls at me.

"Don't do this here," Bella tries to tell us.

"She's not sure what she wants," I snarl right back standing toe to toe with him.

"Let me give you a clue. Wait for her to say the words," Edwards tells me.

"Fine and she will," I tell him glaring.

"Jacob, just go okay?" Bella tries to tell me. But Charlie comes out at that point.

"Hey, hey, Hey!" he said coming down from the porch next to us. "Easy guys. Easy. Let's take it down a notch. This isn't exactly a good time," he tells us looking back at the house. We allow him to push us apart. "What's going on?" he asks.

"I kissed Bella," I admit. Charlie doesn't say anything but looks at me. "And she broke her wrist . . . . . on my face," I continue.

"Jesus Christ. Just how bad of a kisser 're ye?" I hear a voice say from the porch. I look over and see a tiny girl with a massive grin on her face showing off white teeth and dimples. The girl has thick brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin is tanned but you can tell it's from spending time outside not her natural skin tone. She was leaning against the porch wearing jeans, a jumper, boots and a black trench coat that swallowed her.

"Riona!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. How does Bella know her? Who is she?

"Rioan," I hear the leach lover murmur to what he thought was himself. Before I could question him Bella has run-up to the girl and hugged her tightly

"What are you doing here?" Bella asks pulling back.

"I told ye I would come over ta visit after ye graduate. But I got an earlier flight," the girl, Riona, explained. "I came to surprise ye and some other people I know. T'ough, I can see ye need medical attention and I remember ye tellin' me somethin' about your boyfriend's dad being a doctor. Why don't ya go get checked over? We can catch up later," Riona suggests.

"If you're sure," Bella hesitates.

"O' course," Riona nods. "In fact, bad kisser ye are from La Push from the look of ya," she states turning to me. I nod my head confirming this. "Grand. Could ya give me a lift to a friend of mine. Goes by t'e name Sam Uley," she asks.

"Sure," I agree hesitant.

"I'll see ye later t'en Bella," Riona says hugging Bella. She walks over to Charlie and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making the man blush. "Ah, ye'll get used to me in time," she laughs before walking over to my car and getting in. I silently follow her into the car and start to drive her to Sam's house. She is silent but is tapping her hands on her lap in a rhythm humming to herself.

"How do you know Sam?" I ask.

"Ah, we go way back. He and I. We haven't talked in a while. My being here will be a shock to the lad," She admits smirking avoiding the question. I decide to wait for answers from Sam and stay silent for the rest of the ride which she doesn't seem to mind. When we get to Sam's house she hops out and stand outside.

"Aren't you going in?" I question her.

"Nah, t'is will be more fun," she grins with a wink. She then screams very loudly and if I had been the boys I would have thought someone was hurt but I could see her and that she was fine. The pack all ran out apart from Seth and Embry who were on patrol. When they saw it was Riona they stopped.

"Who are you?" Quill questioned. Sam stepped out.

"Riona," he half asked and half stated. He then ran to her and picked her up spinning her around laughing. This is the happiest I have seen him other than with Emily. Who is this chick? Sam put her down. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came ta visit but ye listen here I have something ta tell ye," she said stepping out of his embrace. She then yanks his ear down and smaking his head yelled at him. "SAMUEL ULEY! HOW DARE YE NOT CALL ME WHEN YE BECAME A WOLF. YE FECKING EEJIT I TOLD YE TO CALL ME STRAIGHT AWAY YE TWAT!" She then released him and Sam was rubbing his head.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just a lot happened when I changed," he said sheepishly. At that point, Emily came out. Riona turned to look at her.

"Ah, ye must be Emily, t'is idiots fiance," she said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"I'm guessing you must be Riona, I have heard a lot about you," Emily said accepting the hug.

"I wish I could say the same. But, 'e 'asn't told me anythin'. I haven't seen 'im since I left," Riona says glaring at Sam.

"Why don't you come inside and we can get to know each other," Emily suggests.

"T'at would be lovely. Would ye like some help making food for the pack," Riona asked as they went inside.

"Sure," we heard Emily agree. We all turned to Sam who was still rubbing his ear. He saw us looking at him and laughed.

"I think we should go inside." We all followed him inside and sat at the table quietly while Emily and Riona talked and cooked. Soon enough Riona came out to the table and sat down. "Well, ye fiance is certainly pleasant. T'ere are certainly a lot of ye. Now, don't be shy, introduce ye selves," she encourages us.

"This is Jared my second in command, then Paul. You already know Jake. That's Leah and Quill. Seth and Embry are on patrol and you will meet them later," Sam tells her.

"Sam ye may be Alpha but I believe I asked t'em for t'eir name," she told him rolling her eyes.

"How have we never heard of you before?" Jared asks. She just raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam.

"Ye managed ta keep me from t'em. I 'ave ta say I am impressed Sammy," she teases with a grin.

"Well, I didn't think you would want them to know. I obviously didn't believe you until it actually happened."

"Ye did always doubt w'at ye didn't have proof of. Now I am an old friend of Sammy's. I babysat him w'en he was little and I decided ta come back and visit as I am friends with Bella and some others in the area," Riona explains.

"What friends?" Paul asks.

"Ye won't like te answer but I know a few of te Cullen's," she tells us. "I'm some w'at like t'em."

"You don't smell like leech," Leah states.

"T'at's cause I'm not," Riona tells us rolling her eyes. "Anyway as lovely as t'is is. I am pretty sure t'at Bella will 'ave seen t'e good Doctor by now and t'at Eddie is confused by me appearance. Don't tell anyone but I may 'ave forgot to tell Eddie I am like 'im in some ways," she smirked. "See ye later lads and lasses. Would any of ye be willing to give me a lift to t'e treaty line?" she asked looking around.

"I will. Gives us time to talk without these idiots," Sam said standing and with a kiss on Emily's cheek and one last goodbye, ignoring our protests, they were gone.

**Riona POV:** I was on top of Sam's back as he thought it was quicker. He was filling me in on something in his life that I didn't know. Like wedding things and tribal bits about Emily and the people in the tribe. Mainly due to us both knowing that I wouldn't tell him anything about mine. Unfortunately, the ride to the treaty line was over much too quick for my liking. I had missed Sam. I promised him I would come back soon to have a longer catch up and that maybe I would tell him a little about me self. When I got off him I searched the forest for the Cullens house, when I found it I ran to it. By the time I got to the front door all the Cullens has heard me and were outside. I stopped a few feet away from them and smiled.

"Well did ye miss me?" I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two. **

The first one to come over to me is Edward. He stops in front of me looking at my face before hugging me tightly. "I guess t'is means ye 'ave missed me?"

"How are you here?" he asks me. Before I reply a voice from behind him asks.

"Edward, how do you know Riona?" Esme asks.

"Wellllll. I may or may not know ye all," I admit. They all look at me confused. "So I ain't a vamp but I am very old. So I 'appen ta know all of ye in different ways from w'en ye were human," I explain.

"How is that possible?" Rosalie asked.

"Well. I 'appen to know t'at all of ye would be important to someone t'at is important to me. Also I knew t'at we would get along great. It was more chance or a feeling I should know ye. T'en me forcing it as I knew ye would be important to t'em after I met ye. So, I made sure ye all knew of me. 'opefully, ye will be able to 'elp me with t'is. I can't tell ye w'at I am yet t'ough, soon t'ough," I tell them. Everyone is quiet for a while thinking.

"Wait so did you know me as a human?" Alice asks.

"I did, I am guessing ye don't remember much about me t'en," I ask stepping towards her. She shook her head. "well, why don't we go talk about ye life," I suggest. So that's what we do for about an hour. I tell Alice about her life as a human and how I fit into it as one of her good friends. That I visited her in the hospital so that she still had someone. I didn't lie that I didn't stop her Doctor from turning her but that was so James wouldn't kill her. She was happy to know someone from her past.

I then had to explain to everyone else how I know them. Carlisle, I was a girl in the village that helped out at the local hospital and was the one who gave him his interest in medicine. As when he was a boy I had to heal him and explained all the things I was doing in great detail and subsequently fascinating him. Esme I was her middle school teacher after Carlisle left and helped her have the amount of compassion as I showed her what it meant to be kind. Edward I had been with him during his rebellious phase. He hadn't realised I knew what he was. I had helped him realise although he may have been helping people it wasn't him. I brought him companionship which he had treasured as at that time he had felt like a monster. Rosalie, we had been friends before the Cullens came around. She was angry at me for not helping her with Royce. I had to explain that I didn't know and that when I found out even though she had killed him I was pleased and may have got revenge on him in my own way. I promised to explain that to her later. Emmett remembered me as I was a girl in the village that his brother had tried to woo so that I would marry him, but kept refusing and he found it funny.

"So how do you know Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"We don't," Jasper answered.

"Actually we do," I corrected him. "W'en ye were human I 'ad moved to yer town a year and a 'alf before ye went to t'e army. My mot'er and I moved t'eir and set up a flower shop in town. Yer mot'er brought ye in one day to try and set us up," I laugh. "It was funny as s'e was very obvious in 'er intentions, especially as I 'ad 'eard 'er and me mot'er planning t'is. Fortunately, we became fast friends. And t'en it turned into somet'ing more very quickly. Everyone in town t'oug't we were to be married or ye would state yer intentions at least. But ye went to war and I moved along wi'h me mot'er once we got word of yer death. Yer mot'er was 'eart broken and found it 'ard to look at me. So that is 'ow we know each other. But like with Alice yer past wit me was erased when ye became a vampire," I explain.

"Why tell me all of that?"

I rolled my eyes before replying. "Because we are soul mates ye idiot. I know because witc'es know w'o t'eir soulmates are as t'ey 'ave t'e first words t'eir soulmate says to t'em on t'eir hip. Seen as I am a witc' I 'ave t'at on me hip," I explain. I see Emmett get excited when I say I am a witch.

"No! You can't just come walking in here expecting me to accept you just because you claim you knew me," jasper states angry almost shouting and standing up.

"Fine. But I am staying as I am friends wit' ye family and I 'aven't seen t'em in a w'ile. Seen as ye 'ave made yer decision we don't even 'ave to talk," I say standing up. "Now if ye will excuse me I am goin' to go get me car as all me t'ings are in it and I am sure Alice won't let me stay anyw'ere else," I tell the room before leaving. I take a moment on the way to my car to compose myself. When I reach my car I quickly drive back to the Cullens house and Alice appears at my door in an instant already helping me take my things out of the car.

* * *

When we go inside I completely ignore jaspers presence and focus on what Alice is telling me about how we are to go shopping. As we walk past Edwards room I see Bella. "Bella, w'y don't we catch up for a bit," I suggest.

"Yeah, you can help me calm Alice down when it comes to the graduation party she is planning," she half states half asks hopefully.

"I will see w'at I can do but won't promise anyt'ing," I chuckle. somehow we managed to get Alice to calm down some of her plans. Emmett and Jasper had just come back. They, unfortunately, didn't have any good news apart from the vampire wasn't staying long in Bellas house. I was worried for Bella.

"Well. I could stay t'ere. We can tell c'arlie t'at I 'aven't got anyw'ere to stay so 'ave to stay t'ere. I can put up some protection for 'im,"I suggest.

"Could you?" Bella asked.

"Of course, just 'ave someone take me. Alice can pick me up in t'e morning to go to the Graduation," I explain. I get some of my things and ask Esme to take me for a catch-up. When she told me what her husband did I swore very loudly and was very close to trying to hunt him down before Esme reminded me that he was dead. Still tempted. Luckily Charlie was fine with me staying. I think it had something to do with Esme being so nice.

The next day Alice came and got me bright and early. She was excited to get me out of what she thought were clothes nearly as bad as Bella. I decided to ignore her comment and just let her dress me up. I ended up in a simple pair of white heels along with a beige knee-length skirt and white top with a brown jacket. We were currently sitting in the school auditorium listening to some girl I think her name was Jessica do a speech. It was quite good. "When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, princess. When we were ten they asked again and we answered: rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold now that we've grown up they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows?! This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy – 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know."

They were soon handing out diplomas to the year and when Bella was called I stood up and wolf-whistled. She glared at me red-faced. Soon enough I was having to help Alice set up the graduation party before the other guests arrived. When Emmett looked like he was going to kill her I decided to distract her.

"Alice, can I get back into me normal clothes for t'e party. Cause t'ese clot'es are starting to get annoying," I moan taking off my shoes.

"No!" she yelled coming in front of me. She started to drag me upstairs. I turned around and winked at Emmet who smirked and gave me a thumbs up. I mouthed at him 'you owe me'.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Chapter three.

Alice had told me to come down the stairs before her. She had put my hair in a high bun, along with a black dress that hugged my body and a pair of black stilettos. I saw some of the guys from the pack talking to Bella.

"Ah, bad kisser. Yer 'ere. So is Embry and Quill," I called out coming to stand next to them ruffling the boy's hair.

"Riona? Hey! When are you coming to see us," Quill asked.

"Soon don't worry. Maybe even sooner than you think," I replied with a wink. I saw Alice stop on the way down the stairs. Bella noticed as well and we rushed over to her.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see?" Bella asks.

"The decisions been made."

"What's going on?" Jake asks coming over.

"You're not going to Seattle."

"No. They're coming here."

We go outside and ask for the family, the boys come as well.

"They will be here in four days," Alice tells us.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," Carlisle says.

"Who's behind it?" asks Edward.

"I didn't see anyone I recognised. Maybe one," Alice replies.

"I know his face. He is local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this," Edward states reading her mind.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice decides.

"They must be playing with the blind spot in your vision," Carlisle realises.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," Jasper inputs. I have to agree with him, we would lose in a fight.

"Hold up what damn army?" Jake asks.

"newborns. Our kind." Carlisle answers him.

"What are they after," Quill questions.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice

"They are after Bella." Jake "what the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost." Carlisle states sadly, he had always hated violence.

Jake shares look with two boys "Alright. We're in." Jake tells us. I smile at him.

"No. You'd get yourself killed. No way." Bella tells him

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jake replies.

"Edward?" Bella tries.

"It means more protection for you." Edward reasons.

"Jacob, do you believe sam would agree to an understanding?" Carlisle asks.

"as long as we get to kill some vampires," Jake tells him.

"Jasper?" Carlisle prompts asking for his thought.

"They will give us the number. Newborns won't know they even exist. That will give us an edge." Japer tells us all.

"Well need to coordinate," Carlisle reasons.

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt." Bella pleads. But she is ignored.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle tells Jake and the boys.

"All right name the time and place." Jake agrees, I mean he would be stupid not to.

"Jake you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Bella warns him.

"Bella this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Jake replies snarky. I just burst out laughing. They look at me confused.

"Sorry just t'oug't he was bein' bitchy but I suppose Jake ain't a lad but a lad so technically can't be a bitch," I chuckle and see Edward smirk.

* * *

The next day we meet at the field to train. I tell them I am coming along for entertainment. When the wolves get here Edward was to be a translator and tells us they wish to only watch not participate. When they finally arrive I squealed happily and run over to the black one.

"Oooo Sammy ur are so big and warm," I gush stroking his head. He tries to give me a glare but doesn't work when I scratch behind his ear. Emmett looks amuse and I give him a look and he shuts up. "T'ats t'e dame look I gave ye brot'er ya shut 'I'm up," I laughed.

"Welcome," Carlisle interrupted after Edward explained that they didn't want to be out of their human forms, making me fall quite. I decided to sit on Sam when he sat down looking up at the trees until the fun part started. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us," Edward interrupts reading one of the wolves minds.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissue," Carlisle explains.

"Irony," I snicker, but I am ignored, although hear Emmett scoff.

"Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life," Carlisle continued ignoring me.

Jasper steps up when Carlisle looks at him to explain. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands, like a human army. But no human army could stand against them," Jasper explains seriously. "Now the two most important things to remember are, first: never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And second: never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that . . . and you will lose," he tells them wolves before turning around to face Emmett which is when I sit up on Sam. "Emmett," he begins, "don't hold back."

"Not in my nature," Emmet smirks before launching himself at Jasper. Japer had dug his feet into the ground but Emmett manages to get hold up Jasper and throw him in the air. Jasper spins and lands on his feet. He runs at Emmett and the fight before Jasper knocks him on his back.

"Don't lose focus."

Next is Edward and Carlisle they fight for a while but everyone knows it is likely that Edward will win as he can read Carlisle mind. Eventually, he smacks Carlisle to the ground.

"One more thing," Jasper starts looking at them, "never turn your back on your enemy." As Carlisle knocks Edward to the floor making me laugh along with the wolves.

Jasper and Rose were next. Rose swipes at him but he ducks. He flips her but she lands on her feet and looks at him. Jasper eventually wins and then fights Alice. Jasper tried to get a hit in but Alice could see his moves so dodged everything and looked like she was enjoying herself. At one point he has to look around for her and she comes down on his back covering his eyes.

"T'at's me best friend," I laugh making her wink at me.

Bella is having a conversation with Jake about the fight and how it is dangerous. Edward walks over and Jake walks away. He sits near me and Sam. I hop off and go to Jake.

"Don't worry. Ta 'elp ye fig't picture t'e vamp in t'e army as 'im mig't 'elp ye get yer anger out," I suggest. Which earns me amused chuckles from the wolves and looks of disbelief from the vamps. I just shrug and stroke Jakes fur when he comes over.

"Alright that's it for today," Jasper says.

"Now, wait just a minute. I didn't fig't Jasper," I call out.

"You. Fight me?" Jasper states amused.

"T'at's right. I know I'm not a vamp like ye. But I am a witch," I tell him going to the clearing to fight.

"Doesn't mean you have a chance," Jasper tells me standing in front of me.

"But, ye still want to know if you can beat me. Part of ye wants to know. So just fig't me," I tell him. I see the reluctant in his eyes so push exactly the correct button. "Come on major don't tell me ye are scared t'at ye will lose," I taunt. I see his eyes darken.

"Fine, but I am not going easy," he tells me. I nod and take a few steps back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Chapter four.**

We both observe each other for a while. I noticed during the other fights that Jasper waits for the other to attack first, so I am going to make him attack and decide to do everything he said not to. So I turned around looking at the wolves.

"By t'e way Sammy. I am staying at yer 'ouse tonig't," I tell him. I could hear Jasper sneaking up on me so jumped to the side and caught his arm. He had been trying to grab me. I got his arm and flung him around.

"Now, I knew ye liked to win but I t'oug't sout'ern men were suppose ta be gentlemen. I didn't take ye for a savage," I chastised smirking and saw that he was angry. He charges at me and I fake left but duck and go right. He unfortunately caught up and swiped my legs. I landed on my back and he got on top of me pinning my arms down. "Savage is it. And I don't like being man 'andeled," I tell him before using my legs to kick him so his face falls in my chest. I wrap my legs around his knees and roll him over, so I am on top of him. He tries to fight back but I head-butt him and put his arms above his head using one hand and a strength spell on that arm. I put my hand around his throat.

"Do ya give up major?" I ask. He struggles for a bit so I apply more pressure to his neck and a small crack appears.

"I give," he tells me reluctantly. I get up and offer him a hand up. He takes it and nods at me.

"Well, at least now ye lot don't 'ave to worry about me in t'e fig't now ye know I can take down Major," I tell them smiling at Alice. She knew my plan all along and had told me I would be fought on it. Nearly everyone made a word or noise of disagreement and a few of the wolves barked. Sam even went behind a tree, then came back out.

"Riona, you can't be serious?" he asks incredulously.

"Do I need ta woop ya arse as well Sammy. I just did it ta 'im I don't mind. Two minutes out me life won't affect me," I snark at him. He shuts his mouth. "T'hat's w'at I t'oug't. Now ye can all sit down ya big dogs, while I calm down t'ese lot. Don't make me fig't ya" I warn them. Sam looks hesitant but from a glare sent his way he turned around and leaned against a tree. I turned around and faced the Cullens and Bella.

"Riona, you can't. I can't be worried about you as well," Bella pleads with me.

I go over and take her hand. "Bella, I am a witch. T'ere are a number of spells I can put on me to make sure I am safe. Besides, ye just saw me fig't Jasper and 'e was teac'ing t'e class for feck sake," I tell her laughing at the end. "Trust me alrig't, I 'avent gave ye reason not ta before 'ave I?" I ask. She shakes her head and I can see she won't argue anymore. For now at least. I smile at her before turning around. "Alrig't. Go on argue with me," I tell them. So they do they start yelling reasons why I shouldn't. After a minute I decide it's enough as they have started treating themselves. "I t'ink ur made ya point. I get yer are worried but ye just watc'ed me take down jasper. So ye know I can 'andle me self. And like I told Bella. I can cast spells on me so I am faster, stronger and some ot'ers. So stop worryin. Just accept it will 'appen. Or am I gonna 'ave to beat ye all at a fig't," I tease. They all are quite.

"But without your magic, you wouldn't," Jasper speaks up and we look at him. "I mean without your magic you are just as vulnerable as Isabella. So really if your magic was weakened you could get hurt," he continues.

"But me magic doesn't weaken. It is not like 'ow it is on TV," I explain walking towards him.

"What if a vampire gets you?" He questions.

"But w'at if one get ye. Same t'ing anyone can lose at one point," I argue

"But you aren't a vamp and haven't encountered newborn to know their speed," He retorts.

"W'o says I 'aven't?"

"What?"

"Ye arent t'e only one wit' scars."

"All the more reason you shouldn't if you have before and got scars!"

"Ye 'ave scars?" I point out angrily.

"Yeah, but I was training ten at a time," he defends.

"Well, I 'ave scars and I am alive doesn't t'at c'ange anyt'ing?" I ask.

"That you let a hit in."

"W'y do ye care?" I ask changing the direction of the conversation.

"What?"

"W'y do ye care? Ye say ye don't want anyt'ing to do with me but ye are fig'ting t'e most out of everyone about me not fig'ting," I explain.

"Well ... Well."

"Exactly ye 'aven't a reason," I tell him.

"Fine my reason is that I know all of them will be depressed if you die and don't want them emotions," he shouts at me.

"T'at's yer reason," I reply calmly leaning back away. I don't know when I leaned in.

"Yes."

"Well, I can always block t'eir emotions out for ye," I say sharply and snap my fingers. I see him gasp and put a hand to his chest looking at me with wide eyes. "Come on Samuel I 'aven't seen Emily since I left," I call out turning around and going into the forest leaving my mate behind. I walk past Sam towards La Push. We walk in silence for a while and suddenly Sam puts his arm over my shoulder while the wolves flank us. It is nice and I don't think they realise how much I appreciate the silent companionship.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Chapter five. The bit between Jasper and Bella explaining Jaspers past didn't happen in this.**

Sam and I walked into the house while Leah and the boys phase back. We go in and both of us greet Emily. I help her get all the food on the table. Emily and I get food first then let the pack dig in. While we eat the pack tell Emily everything they learnt, some scare her but them learning to protect themselves cheered her up.

"Yeah, it was so cool. And then Riona and jasper fought and she managed to beat him!" Seth explained excitedly. I realised all the older boys got a bit tense as did Jake.

"Well t'e prat had it comin'," I murmured under my breath. Paul snorted.

"That's good it means that Riona can teach you as well," Emily shrugged. I nodded.

"Sure, I can. T'ey needs it as well," I replied.

"So, Riona where have you been all these years?" Sam asked.

"Well, born in Ireland many years ago but ye know that ot'er t'an t'at I 'ave been all around t'e world in me lifetime," I answer.

"What about since the last time I saw you?"

"Well, I 'ave made many friends over t'e years so I visited them. I had decided to stay mostly in Europe or Asia t'og'," I tell him.

"What was your favourite country?" Quill asks.

"I would 'ave ta go wit' Thailand it was beautiful and the culture is amazing."

"Just how long ago were you born in Ireland?" Leah asked.

"'round 700 years ago," I say thoughtfully.

"700!" one of the boys yelled.

"You don't seem sure on that," Leah pointed out.

"Time kind of just passes. Also t'ey didn't keep t'e best records then," I explain.

* * *

Soon enough it was just Paul, Jared, Sam, Emily and I.

"So what was that about between you and Jasper?" Jared asked carefully.

"Well, I foug't 'im so t'ey knew I could 'andle meself. We argued as 'e was being a dick," I answer.

"Yeah, but you got angry that he was arguing. I mean specifically him," Paul tried.

"T'at's cause w'en I told 'im t'at 'e was me mate 'e decided t'at it wasn't true or 'e decided 'e couldn't 'andle it. We 'aven't talked since. So I got pissed w'en 'e acted like 'e cared. If 'e does, t'en it is too late," I explain. "I even gave 'im a c'ance to say 'e feels t'e pull of us being mates. But 'e just said'e didn't want to feel t'e ot'ers depression. I snapped and got pissed. Because I know 'e lied to my face. So I blocked 'is power," I continue.

"You blocked his power?" Sam asked confused.

"Yea'. So 'e feels emotions even yers, now 'e can't feel anyt'ing."

"How are you handling his rejection?" Emily asks.

"I 'aven't 'ad time to think about it. So I will let ye know," I tell her smiling.

I soon decided to go to sleep in preparation for the fight in a few days.

* * *

The next day I decided to go back to the Cullens as I wanted to talk to Carlisle about an idea I have. When I arrived at the house, I came in to find Jasper in a catatonic state with the family around him. "Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I ask announcing myself.

"What did you do to him?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"I blocked 'is power's, 'e didn't want ta feel t'em from ye so I took t'em away completely," I explain glancing at him.

"Can you unblock it?" Alice asked worriedly. I nodded at her.

"Please unblock it," Jasper asked desperately moving for the first time since I came in.

"W'y s'ould I?" I ask.

"It hurts. I feel like something is lost and that I am missing something. Yes sometimes it is annoying to have this power but I miss it," he explains.

"Well, now ye know w'at it feels like," I tell him coldly, "You are going ta 'ave to put up wit' it until I decide to c'ange it back." He looks crushed and it takes all my willpower to not change my mind and let him have his power back. I am saved from having to change the subject as Bella and Edward came in.

"Hey, Riona. What are you doing here?"

"I was just about ta ask Carlisle 'ere w'at t'e plan was for ye while the fig't is 'appening."

"Great but can we figure this out later as I had an idea that Victoria is hiding behind the army," she revealed.

"That would make sense," Jasper agreed quickly turning to an army man.

"All te more reason to change yer scent. The newborns can be distracted if we scent the field with ye scent. But Victoria will think logically as she hasn't got a newborn haze and will follow the scent not go to the field," I explain.

"What do you suggest?" Edward asks.

"I can dampen 'er scent a lot but as it smells so good ta yer kind I can't do much. Even if I blocked it I am sure t'at Victoria would follow yer scent, Edward, as I doubt yer leaving 'er. So I will dampen but I suggest 'aving a wolf take 'er ta er 'iding spot," I suggest.

"Do it," Edward ordered. I nodded and took Bella's hand.

"Okay. Bella, just close yer eyes. It won't 'urt ye," I promise. I have to find her scent first so I know exactly what it smells like so I can hide all elements of it. Once I do that I block out her scent and encase it around her.

"It worked," Edward murmured.

"Good, now we need to scent the field where the fight will take place," Jasper tells us. Everyone starts to leave.

"Jasper, stay be'ind for a moment," I tell him. He nods and we wait for them to be out of hearing range.

"What's this about?" he asks.

"Jasper. I told ye t'at we knew each ot'er w'en ye were 'uman. But ye don't remember, so ye don't remember me telling ya t'at ye 'ave a tell w'en ya lie. And ye lied ta me yesterday, for yer reason why ya didn't want me at te fig't. Don't lie ta me again," I told him. I then rushed off to the field leaving him behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter six.**

When I arrived at the field Bella had wrapped a scarf around a tree in the middle of the field and spreading blood on trees around the field. Jake had agreed to him running Bella up a hill. He was currently taking her up the hill.

"Well, 'er scent can't be smelt apart from 'ere," I tell them announcing myself. Jasper came up behind me and walked over to the place Jake had disappeared.

"So, I am going to tell Charlie that we are taking Bella camping this weekend and she is coming. Want to help?" Alice asked. I nod. Before we go jasper comes back and tells us all he can smell is Jake.

It doesn't take much to convince Charlie. On the way over Alice explains to me that the rest of the vamps but Edwards are going hunting to power up for the fight. Also that I can come if I want but even if not that I can't be in the house. I agree to come as I want to see them also to get some things. We leave Bella with her dad and go to the house.

* * *

"Ah, Riona are you coming with us to go hunting?" Esme asked.

"Yeh, but I ain't eating bambi's mot'er and leavin 'er without one," I joke earning a laugh from Emmett. We soon head off so that Edward can have some time to himself to prepare the house. Alice had helped him get a bed in his room for Bella. I joked to use protection earning a glare from him. "Em, I can't be bothered to use my power to run, give me a lift will ye," I ask.

"Sure," he shrugs. I get on his back and they start running. We soon get quite far out when I ask where apparently we are in Alaska. I laugh and start to wander around.

"Where are you going Ro?" Emmett asks.

"Well, I 'ave never been to Alaska so I am wandering around," I call over my shoulder.

"I have a question," Rose told me about half an hour later from a hunt. I motion for her to go on. "Why are you here?"

"Well, as a witch, I need ta be around nature for me to be comfortable it helps with spells ta be comfortable. Some flowers can 'elp keep a spell stronger and protect. Nature is a life source we can draw on. We don't need it but for really strong spells it can be 'elpfull," I explain.

"So, this is like a recharge for you." I nod in confirmation. "Can you draw from the energy here while at Forks?" she asks.

"Yes, as long as te land is connected no matter 'ow far, as long as I 'ave been on it I can call upon te energy," I explain. She soon leaves to feed more. I wait in a tree for them to finish playing with the leaves. On the way home I have to go on Jaspers back as he is the cleanest out of all of them. I decided not to speak to him and just fall asleep. When we get back they place me on the sofa with a blanket.

* * *

Which is where I wake the day of the fight as I had spelt myself sleep for the day with Esme telling me that I have to get ready. When I eventually get to the field, Bella was already on the mountain with the boys. We went through the plan with the wolves. I decide to talk to Carlisle.

"If anyone gets 'urt I can 'elp wi'h 'ealing. Some spells I know will 'elp," I tell him.

"T'at would be great, 'opefully it won't be needed and it helps to know I don't only have Edward but you. Also, wolves are more comfortable with you. But like I said hopefully not needed," he tells me happily. We just have to wait until Alice tells us they are coming. I had already cast the spells so that I was as strong and hard as the vamps, but had made myself as fast as a newborn. The spell would put me at the same advantage as the vamps and with Jake and Bella gone it helped.

* * *

We could hear the newborns coming to us. We ran towards them. The wolves soon leapt on to the newborns we weren't fighting that would have got us if we hadn't spotted them. Esme had thrown a wolf to I think Paul when Jake arrived ripping a newborn off Emmett. Jasper was in full major mode punching newborns in their heart and was running to help Jared with a vamp that was trying to get him. I ran after a vamp chasing Alice pulling its arms off. Carlisle and Esme were working together never straying far from the other. Emmett was helping Paul this time as three newborns were on him at once. I saw in the corner of my eyes Esme and Carlisle go up to a young girl. I realised Victoria hadn't come yet.

"Victoria isn't 'ere she has followed Edwards scent. So 'as Riley," I call out to the Cullens and the wolves. "We need ta kill them!" So we quickly kill them and gather up the bodies and burn them.

* * *

One of the wolves had to use the mind link to get Edward to us with Bella as Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming. We were burning the bodies when they arrived. We had a few minutes and decided to get the pack to leave as the Volturi wouldn't honour the pact with the pact.

Before they can go a newborn we missed attacked Leah but Jake stepped in and the vamp got its arms around him and crushed his ribs. The pack tore the vampire apart Carlisle, Edward and I rushed over.

"is bones on 'is rig't side are s'attered. Take him back to Billy's or your's I will come 'elp with Carlisle after," I order. Sam nods and they carry him away.

"They are coming!" Alice calls. I stand behind with the youngling not facing them.

"Impressive. I have never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact," Jane says with Alec, Felix and Demetri with her.

"We were lucky," Carlisle replies.

"I doubt that."

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," Alec muses

"Yes," Jane said thoughtfully, "It is not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you had arrived a half-hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose," Edward snarked but was careful not to enrage Jane

"Pity," Jane mentioned, "you missed one." Jasper comes next to us in the way of protection for the younger. I don't look that way

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," Carlisle informed her.

"That wasn't yours to offer," Jane told him. "Why did you come?" she asked as she applied her power to Bree "Who created you?"

"You don't need to do that," Esme tells her. I step in front of Bree and grunt pretending I can feel the pain.

"Her creator wouldn't tell her as he knew her thoughts weren't safe from Edward. The main person was victoria," I tell them.

"Perhaps you knew her," Edward accused hugging Bella

"Edward if the Volturi had knowledge of victoria they would have stopped her. Isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle pretends to reprimand trying to keep the peace.

"Of course," Jane agrees. "Felix," she prompts. He must have come forward.

"She didn't know what she was doing," Esme reasons. "We'll take responsibility for her," she tries to bargain.

"Give her a chance," Carlisle asks.

"The Volturi don't give second chances."

"Well t'en ye better run jane as I know t'at Caius and Aro don't like ya torturing for fun. Especially w'en t'e vampires ye torture 'ave gifts t'ey can use. You did it once already and were warned not ta again. And yet ya 'ave done it again. I 'ave talked ta 'er and s'e will come wit' ya ta be part of t'e guard, I explained it s'e likes the idea. And Aro will like 'er, s'e 'as a power," I tell them turning around.

"Then we shall bring her Riona and tell the Kings that you say hello," Felix states. I nod at him.

"Caius will be interested to know she is still human," Jane states to try and gain some control.

"The date is set," Bella tells her.

"Go on bree I th'ink it is time t'ey left so we can all go home. I will visit ya," I tell her stroking her hair back and giving her a push towards them. She smiles at me and walks towards them.

When they finally leave I turn to Carlisle. "Carlisle I will meet you there. Go back and get your things while I give Jake some flowers to help with the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven.**

I get to Billy's house and get the boys to help me sit Jake up. I make him drink some lavender and Rosemary tea to help with the pain and rubbed some peppermint oil on his skin so that it will absorb it. It wouldn't do much but would help ease the pain. When Carlisle got here we got him to hold Jake down while re-broke his bones so the break was clean and wouldn't still cause him pain. The screams were awful but I got Carlisle to help me put a paste of cloves and ginger on bandages and wrap around his ribs. When we came out, the pack, Emily, Billy and Bella were outside.

"The worst is over he will be alright," Carlisle told them, "I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. Riona will set up a drip."

"Thank you," Billy tells him shaking his hand.

"He's asking for you," Carlisle tells Bella. Carlisle leaves and Billy motions for Bella to go in.

"Billy. I will set up t'e drip. I gave 'im some lavender and rosemary tea and rubbed peppermint oil into 'is skin. T'is will 'elp wit' te pain. Carlisle and I wrapped 'is ribs with a paste of cloves and garlic," I explain. "We need ta try and get as much of those five in 'im as possible," I inform Billy and Emily.

"Why did you only tell them that?" Jared asks.

"Well t'ey do most of te cooking. Also, ye are all too proud ta admit ye are in pain cause ye are werewolves. So I am gettin them to give it to ya," I inform him smirking.

"Fair point."

"Em, I will need ya to change te wrap around 'is ribs with me. Can ya 'elp me make te paste so ye 'ave it for other uses. One of te boys will 'elp me actually c'ange it," I ask.

"Of course. That would be great," Emily agrees. When Bella leaves I put the drip in and then go to the Cullens house after saying goodbye to the pack.

* * *

"How is he?" Alice asked politely when I arrived. The family were all in the living room bar Edward who was waiting for Bella at her house.

"Better. T'anks for asking. I am goin over tomorrow ta show Em 'ow to make the paste," I tell her.

"Any other plans?" Rose asks.

"Well, I am goin ta figure out were ta go next. T'en it is time ta say goodbye," I shrug sitting down next to Emmett. I was about to rest my head on his arm when he stood up.

"What! You can't leave yet. You only just got here," he argued.

"Well. I came ta see Bella and tell Jasper we are mated. T'en te army happened. It's over now. So it's time for me ta move on," I explain.

"But it is so soon to leave. I will miss you," he pouted.

"I will miss ya to. But t'ere is not'ing 'ere for me now," I tell him.

"You could always come with us," Esme suggested.

"Esme, I can't stay I am sorry. I will come to visit. Ye know of me now I 'ave no reason not to come to visit," I smile taking her hand. She nods and I say goodnight before going to my room.

* * *

I do as I said. I teach Emily how to make the paste for the boys. When that is done I go through my list of friends to choose where to go. I give the pack members and the Cullens my number to call me if they are ever in trouble. Bella and Edward invite me to the wedding and I promise to come back for it. When I am leaving all the Cullens are saying goodbye Emmett packs the car. I finally say goodbye to them all and I am about to leave I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around and it is Jasper.

"Don't go," he whispers even though everyone can hear. "I know I was stupid, but every time I think of you leaving my heart hurts."

"Why now?"

"I realised that when I was going to lose you I didn't want to. I want to get to know you again," he told me.

"Well, ya realised too late."

"No," he said shaking his head before I realised his lips were on mine kissing me. I quickly turn my head.

"No Jasper. Ya don't get ta c'ange ye mind whenever ya feel like it. I am a person. I have feelings. It hurts me to leave you, but you hurt me too much to stay," I tell him blinking away tears and before he can reply I am in my car driving away asking Edward to not let him follow me.

**A.N: End of chapter. I know it was short and sorry for the cliffhanger. But Promise to update soon my loves. Tell me what you think in reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight.**

It has been a month since I have been in Forks. I am back for the wedding. I had driven here in my dress. Alice had called me up and told me she was sending me my dress as Bella wanted me to be a bridesmaid. When I came up the driveway Emmett and Esme was there to meet me.

"Good ta see ya," I tell them giving them a hug.

"You scrub up well," Emmett jokes. I glared at him but there was no heat in it. Esme just laughed at us and took me upstairs to the girls.

"Well, Bell. I see Alice actually managed ya get ya in a dress," I laugh. Bella turns around and smiles.

"Riona. You made it and you're in the dress I picked," she smiled.

"Of course. Now w'at do ya need me ta do?" I ask.

"Nothing but keep me calm," Bella ordered. I laughed and nodded. We were soon moved out of the room so that Bella could have a moment alone with her parents.

Alice pulled me to the side, "you are walking down the aisle with Jasper," she rushed out, then walked away. I looked after her shocked, but just shake my head and go to my place. Jasper steps up beside me.

"You look beautiful."

"Don't want ta 'ear it, Jasper. Just be quiet so t'at I don't wanna leave early," I tell him. He sighs but is quite. Alice had done an amazing job with the back garden where the wedding would take place.

* * *

Once the ceremony is over Esme takes me to meet the Denali coven. They are all fascinated by my relationships with all of the Cullens. Although unfortunately, my relationship with the wolves didn't go down as well.

Everyone's speeches were next. I went after Emmett, when I got on the stage I pushed him off the stage and slapped him around the head., before starting my speech. "After t'at awkward speech. Like seriously Em, 'er fat'ers is right t'ere. Jesus C'rist.," I say earning a laugh before continuing, "Anyway. I want ta wis' Bella and Edward all t'e luck in t'e world in t'eir married life. I knew both of t'em separately and w'en I saw t'em toget'er for t'e first time. I just knew t'ey were really and truly in love. T'eway t'ey look at eac' ot'er says it all, t'ey are meant ts be and I can't wait to watc' t'em spend t'e rest of t''eir lives toget'er. So if ye will join me in raising a glass to Mr and Mrs Cullen."

I listened to the rest of the speeches laughing at Charlie's speech and feeling incredibly embarrassed at Jessica's, laughing with Alice and trying to hide. I smiled at Renee and Esme's speeches knowing they were showing their mothering sides. Edwards speech to Bella was so genuine I saw a few girls crying. After they finished, I decided to go talk to Billy.

* * *

"Riona! You're back!" Seth exclaimed seeing me.

"Only, for t'e weekend," I tell them giving him, Billy and Sue a hug. "W'ere are t'e rest of t'em?" I ask talking about the pack.

"Some are around watching the vamps. Others are checking no other kids phase," Billy answers. I nod understanding this many vampires in town would be hard for the pack. Before we could finish our conversation Jasper came over.

"May I have this dance," he asks. I sigh and was about to tell him no when Billy pushes me in his direction. Jasper just smiles and leads me to the dance floor.

"Did we ever dance before?" he asks me as we get to the dance floor.

"No, t'e opportunity never arose."

"But, you know how?" he asks.

"I know 'ow ta do a variety, immortality gives ye a long time to learn t'ings," I say with a smirk. He smiles and begins to lead me into a charleston to match the song but I stop him only a couple of minutes into the dance as I hear a commotion.

* * *

I rush over to the back of the house that the guests can't see to see Jacob and Bella angry. Jake looked close to phasing. "Feed 'im calm emotions, we don't need to scare the guests," I order Jasper.

"Are you out of your mind you'll kill her!" Jake is yelling at Edward.

"Walk away Jake," Seth tells him trying to pull him back. When he pushes Seth off I freeze him in place.

"Enough Jake!" I tell him, as Sam comes out of the trees saying the same thing.

"Stay out of this sam."

"You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish," Sam tells him.

"She'll die."

"T'at is enough!" I yell. "Do ya t'ink she wan't's ta 'ear t'is on 'er wedding nig't," I ask.

"You can't be going along with this Riona?" Jake asks me shocked, "Surely you know it is dangerous."

"Yes I know. All too well actually. It is stupid, but not impossible. But I keep me opinions to me self Jacob Black. W'at t'ey plan to do or not do is none of our concern and if ya actually opened yer eyes ya would realise t'at Edward would never and will never intentionally 'urt 'er," I tell him letting him move.

"Exactly he still could," he argues.

"Yes. But no matter 'ow many people tell t'em. Bella is a stubborn old cow t'at won't change 'er mind and t'e best I can do is support 'er like a true friend and 'elp if something goes wrong w'ich is more t'an you can say," I reply. Jake doesn't reply but storms off. "Sam, it is under control now. Go back 'ome. I will come see ya tomorrow," I tell him. H enods and the wolves go back to the woods. Seth leaves as well smiling at me. "Move it. People are probably looking for ye," I tell Bella and Edward making them move Edward nodding at me in thanks.

Jasper goes to leave. "Jasper," I call out stopping him. He turns around to look at me. "T'ank you for trying to calm Jake down just now. It was 'elpful and I knew yer power could be more effective," I tell him. He smiles and nods at me. We go back to the wedding and see the happy couple off and then the guests before tidying up a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Chapter nine**

The next morning I went over to Sam's house to see the pack. Instead of knocking I just walked right in and the pack was as usual eating like dogs around the table.

"Isn't t'at a lovely sig't ta be welcome ta," I say announcing my presence. Jared decided to choke on his whereas Quill spat his out. Emily and Leah, she somehow had manners, came to give me a hug and sat me between them.

"When did you get here?" Emily asked.

"Didn't te boys tell ya I was 'ere for t'e wedding? I told t'em I would come ta visit," I tell them.

"No," Leah told me muttering under her breath how they were useless. The girls then ask me all about the wedding ignoring the fact Jacob was uncomfortable. They are very impressed with Alice and her decorating skills. Leading to a very long, very boring for the boys, conversation about weddings and what we want at our weddings. Leading to Sam becoming quite stressed, and Emily to ask an uncomfortable question.

"So how is it? Seeing Jasper," she asks.

"Well. I 'ave not talked to 'im much. Alt'og' 'e 'as tried ta talk ta me. But I am ignorin 'im. I 'ave decided ta be me own person and focus on ma self. Not 'im," I tell her.

"What's up with you and the Cullen?" Embry asked.

"We are mates. I told 'im. But 'e rejected me, so I told 'im t'at we didn't need to talk," I explained.

"Well, he is an idiot. I would say something more colourful but Claire is in the next room," Paul told me laughing. I smiled at him.

"T'at's true but 'e always was," I joke.

"Do you want us to 'accidentally' attack him?" Jared asks.

"No," I laugh, "It's fine. I 'ave 'ad time ta deal wit' it," I tell him.

"That's good but if you ever change your mind," Jared mentions. I thank him for his offer. But soon have to say goodbye as I still had to pack my things to leave.

* * *

When I got to the Cullens house Alice does everything to distract me from actually packing my things.

"Alice I 'ave ta pack me t'ings," I tell her trying to go up the stairs.

"Fine," she pouts, "But come back soon okay," she orders coming upstairs with me to help me pack.

I was outside by my car saying goodbye again. Like last time just as I was about to get in the car Jaspers hand went on my arm to stop me. I think I was suffering Deja vu.

"I can't let you walk away from me twice Riona. I want to be with you. Please stay," he pleads with me.

"Jasper. Ye are going ta 'ave ta live wit' t'is mistake. I am not ready ta forgive ye. I don't know if I ever will be. Ye 'urt me. A lot. I am leaving. Bye guys call me if ya need anyt'ing," I say before getting in the car and driving away.

* * *

It is four months later I was in America travelling around with an old friend. He had decided on a meal and he was usually quite theatrical and loud when eating so I had silenced the surrounding area and hid in an alley. He was about to eat his meal when he was interrupted by a booming voice I knew very well.

"Even the Beatles ... really Garrett?" Emmett asked tiredly, with Rosalie on his arm looking at little tired.

"Old habits die hard," Garrett offered chuckling making me smirk.

"Carlisle needs you," Rosalie said. He dropped his meal and the boy fell to the floor and started crawling away but Garrett didn't try to stop him, I wasn't worried as I had soundproofed the area.

"Sounds interesting," Garrett replied, then the boy started screaming for help so Garrett told them, "let me finish my meal and I will be right with you." He hated annoying meals. While he walked off I came out of the shadows shocking them.

"Did ye forget my offer of help?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"No," Emmett replied looking sheepish, "We just weren't sure of what you would say." I nod accepting this I was quite unpredictable. They didn't tell us what it was about on the way and said they would tell us. When we arrived the rest of the Cullens were shocked to see me, Jasper looked hopeful and very happy.

"Well, w'at is t'is about and why did ye not call me?" I ask aloud.

"We didn't want you to hate us as we weren't sure how you would react," Carlisle told me.

"Idiot's I will always 'elp ye," I mutter. So they tell us about Bella's pregnancy and the half human half vampire.

They take us in to meet her as Nessie has the gift to show people memories from their lives. I believe them so don't need her to show me and asked her to show me her favourite memories. A lot of them involved her family or Jake who had imprinted on her. I laughed so hard that I fell over at that. When asked why and I explained Edward would be Jacob's dad, making Emmett laugh. Rose did tell us off but it was worth it for the look on Edwards's face. Jacob also looked horrified which was a bonus. Once Nessie was asleep I started to get to know the other vampires. The Denali coven I caught up with as I already knew them. The Irish coven knew Gaelic so that was fun to talk in my first language for once. It made a lot of people confused, as they didn't realise I could speak it.

* * *

I had been sitting on the porch for a while when Jasper came out and sat next to me.

"How have you been?" he asks.

"Grand. I decided to go visit Garrett. I 'adn't seen 'im in a long time. We met w'en 'e was at war. I was a nurse and I recognised w'at 'e was and 'id it from ot'ers," I tell him.

"Well, I am glad you are back," he tells me smiling. I nod and just sit there for a while. "I missed you. I know we didn't talk much both times you were here but your presence. It was calming and reassuring. Especially for the major. I know it will take time but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," he explains before leaving me on the porch.

"Ye can come out now," I say sighing. Garrett hops off the roof.

"What was that about?"

"Jasper is me mate. W'en I told 'im 'e rejected me. So I decided ta ignore 'im even w'en 'e c'anged 'is mind and tried ta accept me so I would stay," I explain.

"Good. You are worth so much. Make sure you stand up for yourself but don't take too long to give into him, as we both know you will. You can't deny the bond," he tells me. I agree and tell him I am going to bed as I have a little trip to go on in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten.**

I am woken up by Nessie jumping on my bed. She was very excited to wake someone up. "Aunty Rose said you had to wake up and stop sleeping the day away."

I checked the time and it was 10 o'clock. I muttered a swear word in Gaelic under my breath before rushing to get ready. I quickly said goodbye to everyone and ran to my car.

Z"Where are you going?" Jasper asks bouncing.

"Ta see t'e pack. T'ey were stupid about Nessie. T'en I have a little shopping ta do," I tell him. He nods looking back at the house then me. "You okay?"

"Um. Just a little agitated. Everyone's hunger getting to me ya know being an empath and all," he explains.

"Ah, well I will see if I can pick somet'ing up t'at will 'elp ye," I tell him.

"I doubt you will find anything that can help. But thanks," he tells me. I nod and go see the pack as it couldn't wait.

* * *

I didn't want to scare Emily so I decided to drive to near the pack house before walking in the forest. Soon enough one of the pack members came and found me. I told them to bring me Sam while I waited I found a small clearing as they had come across me on a path. I saw Sam's wolf see me before he went back behind a tree and phased back. He jogged over to me smiling but slowed when he saw me frowning.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ye. Ye 'ave really surprised me wit' 'ow t'ick ye are. Tryin ta kill a baby. Ye didn't know 'ow it was gonna come out. I get t'at but we all know if Nessie was a monster t'e Cullens would 'ave 'elped ya kill 'er," I yell at him.

"We didn't want to risk someone getting hurt," he argues.

"T'en ya s'ould 'ave took Bella somew'ere far away from t'e town. Eit'er way it was always gonna be a c'ild," I retort. "And I know ya Samuel. Ya would 'ave tried to kill Nessie if Jake 'adn't imprinted, even t'ogh t'e girl is 'armless. And I 'ave ta say I 'ave never been more disappointed in ye," I tell him before starting to walk away.

"It was a danger to my people. An unknown," he yelled at me.

"It is and was a child. I just told ye t'at ya could have worked wit' t'e Cullens ta kill it if it was bad. But ye refuse ta work wit' t'em due ta a rivalry," I scream at him. "I don't accept t'e harm of c'ildren. Ye especially s'ould know t'at," I remind him before actually leaving.

* * *

I finished my shopping and I'm nearly at the Cullens when I get a message from Sam telling me he is sorry and that he agreed to help the Cullens with the Volturi and I am right that we need to work together. I didn't respond as I was pulling in. I got my bags and went into the house. I chucked the duffle bag on the porch and called out. "Any non vegetarian vamps get over 'ere."

When they all came I decided to explain. "T'is is full of 'unman blood. I know ye are 'ungry but please wait until Jasper can't feel yer emotions," I ask before walking over to Jasper and dragging him to my car.

"What did you do that for?" He asks.

"And 'ere was me t'inkin ya would be pleased t'ere 'I get would stop," I snarked at him.

"You did that because of what I said earlier," he realised. I nodded at him. "Where are we going?"

"I need ta drop somet'in off Stay in t'e car," I order not telling him anything else. When we pass the reservation line he turns to look at me.

"I can't be here."

"I know. Stay in t'e car and ye will be fine. Look down as well," I tell him. I drive to Sam's house. I get out of the car and in the door. Sam stands up but I walk past him and hand Emily a necklace. "Next time t'ese lot are arguing wit' the Cullens I want ya tat squeeze it and sayme name. It will tell me ya need me and I will come," I tell her.

"Alright," she nods taking it from me and putting it around her neck. I smile at her and go to the door.

"Riona," Sam says quickly. I stop and turn to look at him. "Will …. will you come back before you leave so I can say goodbye?"

"I may be annoyed at ya Sam but I won't leave wit'out sayin goodbye," I smile before walking out the door, "Well t'at is if ya don't kill me for bringing a Cullen on ya land first," I call out as I get in the car. As I reverse the pack comes to the door and see Jasper in the front seat before I whip the car around and drive off laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jasper told me.

"Don't care," I shrug making him laugh. "I t'ink t'at t'ey will be done feedin now," I tell him driving back to the Cullen house.

* * *

When we arrive the vamps had finished eating. Before I went in I was getting my bags out my boot and saw a note on top of the bags. I put it in my pocket and came in the house.

"There you are got any more food?" Garrett asks as I come in the door.

"No. T'was a one time t'ing. Well at least for a while," I tell him laughing. I go up to the room I was given and unpack the few bits of clothing I had brought. I didn't get time to pack before leaving. When I was done I read the letter. It was from Alice, she had asked me to tell the family. So I did. I went downstairs and called them all to Carlisle office.

"Alice must 'ave followed me ta s'opping. She put t'is note in me car. Alice 'as decided ta leave ta go find more people like Nessie. I 'ave 'eard legends t'at t'eir are people like 'er. I just 'aven't looked for t'em. She says s'e will be back ta help and t'at t'ey will be 'ere w'en t'e first snow settles on ta ground," I explain.

"How could she do this?" Rose asks.

"S'e is 'elping. By finding ot'ers like Nessie t'at are older Aro can't say t'at s'e is an unknown risk," I explain gently. "Edward. Bella. Can I tell Nessie?" I ask.

"Of course," Edward nods.

* * *

So I go find Nessie and take her to her house and play with her for a while before explaining.

"So, Nessie Auntie Alice left today for a little w'ile ta do somet'ing important. S'e is goin ta try and find someone like ye. So t'at w'en t'e people come ta try and tell us off we can show t'em ye are a lovely little girl and not dangerous," I tell her.

"She will be back?"

"Yes, just not for a while."

"Okay then," she nods. If only I saw everything that simple. Bella soon comes to give Nessie some dinner and spend time with her daughter so I go back to the house. When I get there Jasper is waiting outside on the porch.

"Ye okay?"

"Not really, I am still feeling gittery," he admits.

"Wanna go far a walk?" I ask. He looks relieved and agrees.

**A.N: Review your thoughts. Hopefully, I won't have to make you wait long for the next chapter. I have other stories involving twilight on my account if you can't wait that long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Chapter eleven.**

Jasper and I are walking in the woods and I notice that he calmed down as soon as he got near me.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was, I am used to a lot of people at school so it can't be more people arriving," he ponders, well pretends to ponder. I realise he is lying again.

"I thought t'at ye would 'ave learnt from ta first time I was 'ere I can tell w'en ye are lying," I say stopping in my tracks to face him. He looks sheepish for a few seconds before sighing.

"Yeah, you would think. But it appears I didn't," he sighs. "Truth is that the Major doesn't like me being away from you. Even though he knows you can protect yourself he doesn't like the idea of you being far away," he admits.

"So being near me would 'elp calm ye," I clarify. When he nods I sigh, "Fine, but ye best stick ta me like glue. We don't need a jittery empath making everyone else te same."

"True, plus maybe it will give you a chance to trust me," he tries to slip in casually. I raise my eyebrow at him earning a shit-eating grin.

"Maybe," I repeat amused. I make Jasper tell me about his life since I haven't had a chance to get to know him as we weren't talking to each other the last few times. He told me about Maria and the army. How she used him for his power and fighting skills. It did make me very angry to learn all of this so I told him to tell me something nice about his life. So he told me about his friends that had arrived today while I was out. Peter and Charlotte. How when the others became too much he would go visit them or if Alice and he didn't want to be around couples they would go see them. It was obvious he thought of Peter and Charlotte as a brother and sister. So I made him walk back with me so I could go meet them.

* * *

It was very easy to spot who was Peter and Charlotte as I hadn't met them before. "So I 'ear t'at ye two are t'e ones t'at 'ave ta put up wit' t'is idiot w'en 'e is moody," I say when I stand in front of them.

"And you are his lovely mate that he fucked his chances with for a while," Charlotte says making me and Peter laugh, while Jasper hissed her name.

"T'at would be me," I agree nodding. "Jasper 'as just been tellin me all about yy guys," I tell them.

"All good things I hope," Peter jokes.

"is t'ere bad stuff ta know?"

"Always is," Peter winks.

"Now, ya 'ave ta tell me more."

"Actually I and Riona have to go do something this will have to wait," Jasper says dragging me away.

"Ah,'e is such a tease. I will catch up with ye later," I call out. "W'ere we goin?" I ask.

"To talk to Bella."

* * *

"Hey guys what's up?" she asks opening the door.

"I have an acquaintance I would like you to meet. He can get Nessie and Jake fake passports and documents so they can run if this goes badly," Jasper blurts out.

"Why don't we go inside ta discuss t'is," I suggest. Bella agrees looking as confused as I felt at jaspers outburst. We sat down in the living room. I had to give myself a moment to admire the house. "So, w'at te bloody 'ell are ye talkin about?"

"In my lifetime I have become acquaintances with someone that can get me documents for the family when we move and myself if I need to get something that requires documents. I think we should get Nessie and Jake some documents so that if everything goes wrong then they can get out of the country. It will be easier if they have documents," Jasper explained.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Bella said thoughtfully, "but don't tell anyone else but us, Jake and Edward." We nod at her.

"We can go tomorrow to get the documents," Jasper tells Bella.

* * *

So they decided to do that tomorrow. When we come back to the Cullens we all meet the amazonian vamps and we realise she is a shield, and I laugh at Garrett falling on his ass made him want Kate. But before I can tease him Vladimir and Stefan arrive. With Jake and his pack behind them.

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home," Carlisle greets them

"What are they doing here," Kate asks aloud.

"We heard the Volturi was moving against you, but that you would not stand alone," Vladimir explains.

"We didn't do what we were accused of," Carlisle defends himself and his coven.

"We do not care what you did Carlisle," Vladimir tells us.

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged," Stefan states.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi," Carlisle informs them making me roll my eyes.

"Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed," Vladamir says to Stefan.

"They enjoy a good fight," Stefan agrees.

"Aro's witnesses?" Eleazar asks aloud.

"Aww still hoping they will listen."

* * *

We go back to the Cullen house and Eleazar explains aro's pattern of fighting a coven and then pardoning the vampire with the ability he wants. We realise that this is about Alice. When Edward rallies everyone together only Alistar is hesitant. We decide that we need to try and expand Bellas shield as it could help everyone in a fight. Watching Bella train was incredibly amusing, especially with Emmet and Garrett's commentary. When she finally did shield Edward we were relieved as we knew it meant she was getting closer to shielding everyone.

* * *

It's Christmas and Bella, Edward and Nessie are spending it with Charlie and the pack. Bella and Jasper go during the day to get the documents from his friend while Nessie is distracted. I catch up with the other vamps and we talk about different Christmas' we have had in our long lifetimes. When Bella got back she started to pack for Nessie so I distracted the others. Later I decided to go for a walk in the forests to recharge like last time.

I was about to climb a tree when I turned around feeling a pair of eyes watching me. "Well, who are ye, come out."

Jasper walks out and smiles sheepishly. I raise my eyebrow and decided to climb the tree anyway knowing that he will follow. And that he does.

"I am guessin t'at ye 'ave a reason for followin me out 'ere," I prompt.

"I wanted to say Merry Christmas and give you this," he said holding out a box. I open it to find a simple necklace with one diamond on a chain. "It is beautiful. Put it on me," I order turning so my back is to him and hold up my hair. I admire the necklace when it rests on my neck. "T'ank ye. But I didn't get ye anyt'ing."

"Well, I know what you could give me as a present," he tells me. I nod my head encouraging him. "Tell me what your soul mark says."

"Why do ye want ta know?"

"You said it is how you knew I was your soulmate, so I want to know what I said."

" It says. It would seem our mot'ers 'ave decided we s'all marry. Yet t'ey made it 'arder for me ta be a gentleman as bringing ye flowers would be pointless not only due to no flower matc'ing yer beauty but due ta yer shop," I said the words I had memorised since I could read them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Chapter 12**

Jasper stayed quiet for a moment before he reached out to my hip and hesitantly while watching my body movements incase I would resist him. He slowly lifted my shirt and pulled the waistband of my jeans down slightly to see it all.

"It's in my handwriting," he told me.

"I know."

"I was so confident about what would happen. What did you say in response?" he asks finally looking up and taking his hands back as well.

"T'en yer gonna 'ave ta find somt'in else ta bring me. It made ye laugh and ya promised ta find sonethin ta bring me," I answer.

"What did I bring you?"

"Ye paid the local blacksmith ta make me a metal flower," I tell him smiling causing him to laugh.

"But I thought you said to find something else?"

"Ye told me t'at it would last forever like me beauty. Every time ye wanted ta get me somet'in ye would get me anot'er one made. Ye told me t'at ye were goin ta make me a bouquet," I explain.

"I wish I could remember this."

"But ye can't and I need rest before t'e big fig't," I tell him before jumping down from the tree.

"Riona you have to stop walking away from me!" he called after me jumping down after me. I stopped. "Because every time you do it breaks me. You told me that I hurt you. You're hurting me. I need you. I have realised that now. I made a mistake, a big one but I will never make it again," he continued coming to stand in front of me looking into my eyes. "And I am never going to let you walk out of my life again even if you hate me for it," he continued before grabbing my face and kissing me. When I didn't return his kiss he pulled back and rested his head on mine.

"Please, please say you are feeling something between us. I know you feel it because of our soulmate connection. But that you feel us becoming closer. I need you so just … please," he begs me.

"I do," I nod smiling. He grins as much as he can. "But. We are taking it slow until we know t'at everyone is out of danger," I tell him.

"Fine, I can agree to that. On one condition," he tells me. "I am stealing another kiss." And he does before we have to go back. We don't mention anything and I make it so that Edward can't read it in Jaspers mind. (A.N: I am skipping the next few days so that the story can move on. So we are skipping to the bonfire the night before)

* * *

I started the fire and sat down next to Jacob. He clapped his hands together "This is what I am talking about a little pre-battle bonfire. Telling war stories. Or just stand there like freaking statues." He said looking at the vamps. I huffed and told them all to sit down. Garrett looked at me dryly but the said, "Name any American battle I was there."

"The little big horn," Jacob asked.

"I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first," he said showing his fingers.

Then Kate butted in "Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople, he didn't win that one on his own,".

Liam the Irish joined in, "If you're talking battles, you're talking the Eleven's year War. No one does rebellion like the Irish,".

"You lost the Eleven's year war," Garrett replied.

"But it was a hell of a rebellion," he remarks.

"T'at it was," I comment.

Everyone then started talking the Romanian's then told their story, "When we ruled everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favour seekers. Such was our power, but we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints," Vladamir said.

"We were honest about what we were," Stefan said.

"We sat still for a very long time, we didn't notice we were beginning to petrify," Vladimir said.

"Perhaps the Volturi did us a favour when they burned our castle," Stefan contemplated.

"We've been waiting fifteen hundred years to return that favour," Vladimir finished and they both smiled creepily.

"What about you Riona gonna share you war stories," Jacob asked making everyone look at me.

"No. I don't 'ave any."

"Well then just tell us your story," Emmett said excitedly.

"Okay so I told ye before t'at witches age ta t'e age t'ey need ta be ta live wit' t'eir soulmate and age wit' t'em. But some witches 'ave vampire mates so are immortal as long as t'eir soulmate doesn't die. Jasper 'asn't so 'ere I am," I start. "I was born long before witch-'unting began. I lived w'en t'e ric' would pay t'e witches t'at 'ad a good reputation ta 'elp t'em in w'at t'ey need. Me mother and I worked for one of t'ose families. One day a child of one of te families ran away from te 'ouse and inta t'e forest. We t'ink t'e c'ild ate someting it s'ouldn't in the forest, but nobody's sure. We were working for te parent's, t'ey asked us ta save te child do anyting cost didn't matter. But by te time t'ey had found t'e child it was too late, te child died before we could find out what was wrong. Te parents were very high up in te court of the king and we were banished. Soon after word spread but it had changed ta say we ad killed te child. People became scared we would kill t'eir children so witches soon got known as evil people. So we 'ad ta 'ide what we were from te world unless we knew t'at we were safe. Instead, we turned ta plants and sold t'em advising what helps what. If anyone got suspicious my mother and I would do something t'at a witch was rumoured not able ta do, in public. We had ta move due ta suspicion and as neither of us was ageing. I met quite a few people t'at are here in my lifetime. And quite a few people t'at will be on the other side of t'at field tomorrow," I tell my story sighing at the end.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked. Rose rolled her eyes and smacked his head.

"Didn't ye know it is rude ta ask a woman her age?" I tell him earning a laugh.

**A.N: A review would be lovely tell me how you think that Riona should know the Volturi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter thirteen. Will begin just before they leave then them waiting on the battlefield.**

Nessie came into the Cullens house all excited and ran over to me. "Hey, Riona I am excited I am meeting lots of new people today," she said.

"Well I 'ave met some of t'em already. Ye are going ta meet t'is one guy Aro he is quite silly but not as much as 'is brother Caius," I tell her making her giggle.

"Okay," she replied. With that, we all went to the field.

* * *

"I am going ta be at te back. I would like ta see if it can be resolved wit'out me interference," I smirked before going to stand as close to the wolves as possible without looking suspicious, Jasper had tried to follow but I glared at him. I waved at Ness from where I was and she smiled and waved back at me. It was tense for a few moments before we heard them coming.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett said and I laughed with him quietly.

Suddenly all of the Volturi are on the other side of the field. "Aro my old friend can we not talk about this civilly," Carlisle called out.

"A little late for that seen as you have an army to go against me," Aro replied.

"Witnesses to show there is no wrongdoing, just like your witnesses," Carlisle offered.

"Edward with the way the child clings to you and your mate I assume you are involved," Aro called out, "Why don't you come and tell me what happened," he suggested. I knew he would see me in Edwards thought shit. I quickly took me out of his memories. Edward gave Aro his hand. "I would like to meet her." Edward turns to look at Bella and Jake growls from his place beside her and Nessie. Bella, Nessie and Jake take a few steps forwards and Bella turns around to look at Emmett and me. So we go to walk with them. I have worn a cloak like the guards of the Volturi and hid my face. I walked behind with Emmett to them.

"Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you," Aro comments. He hears her heart beating and laughs. That laugh always disturbed me. "I hear her strange heart," he says excited.

Nessie steps forward greeting Aro and places her hand on Aro's face. He looks cautious but doesn't protest. I don't hide in Nessie's thoughts. I can tell when I come into her thoughts as he looked scared. When Nessie let go of his face she stepped back.

"No crime was committed here. The child is half-mortal half immortal," Aro states loud enough that all on the field can hear.

"Artificial evidence. Besides they still cooperate with children on the moon," Caius hisses.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother? And I saw that they are shape shifters no children of the moon. Let us leave now," Aro argues. I know Caius will argue back not wanting to look foolish in front of his witnesses. I don't want Nessie in the middle of this. I go and kneel next to Nessie.

"Nessie go to Rose and Esme. Yer parents, Em and Jake will go with ye. I need ta talk wit' t'ese people," I tell her kindly. She realises that this is more an order than a suggestion, so does as I ask. I wait until they are back at that side of the field and smile at Jasper before turning around. I take my hood down and stare at them.

"I am sure ye remember me so no need for greetings. Was me last message delivered?" I ask. They nod. I look through the guard and see Bree. I give her a smile. "Good. Now w'y don't we get ta business," I state seriously turning back to the brothers. "Aro told you no crime was committed. I vouch for that. As well as that Alice Cullen has brought us another like Nessie to show you," I say pointing to the forest where I knew Alice was with Nahuel were standing.

Nahuel comes forward and hugs me before explaining his story while Alice greets her covens and friends making me smile.

"See Renesmee is of no t'reat to ye or yer kind," I say when Nahuel finishes.

"Then we shall leave," Marcus says. His brothers don't argue with him. "Come visit Riona," Marcus suggests.

"I will I 'ave a c'arge ta look after don't I," I tell him looking at Bree.

"She is part of our guard now," Jane speaks up.

"Yet s'e is me charge still. As long as I live," I tell her sharply. She glares at me but doesn't use her power. "Remember t'is moment Aro. Yer collection of te gifted stops now. I can visit at any time. I am also staying wit' te Cullens so will know," I tell him. Aro nods at me and them and the witnesses leave. I watch them leave before turning around to everyone else. Before I can do anything Jasper is in front of me holding me tight pressing a kiss to my head.

"Don't ever do that again," he tells me.

"Can't promise," I laugh. He lets me go and we walk to everyone. "S'all we go 'ome?" They agree and we run back to the Cullens while the pack goes to Sam and Emily's.

* * *

We say goodbye to our visitors. Nahuel says goodbye and promises to visit more. The only people left are the Cullens and Denali's.

"So Riona how did you know the Volturi?" Emmett asks.

"Well, I came ta t'eir town once and got roped inta a tour. I didn't die. Te w'ole guard tried ta attack but I froze t'em and t'e Kings. I decided ta show my strength so I took Aro's 'ead and nearly took it off. I t'reatened 'im and te ot'ers before letting go and standing in front of 'im. W'en I finally let 'im move I told t'em I knew of t'em and t'at I would be back ta check on t'em. I did and I told t'em t'at I don't give second cahnces. W'ich is why t'ey don't t'ey can't afford a slip up. I told t'em I would take t'em down if t'ey go against t'eir rules," I explain.

"That's badass," Emmett laughs. "No wonder you're Jasper's mate."

"Yeah, I need someone that can take care of themselves and challenge me," Jasper agreed coming behind me and to give me a hug. The families automatically noticed this closeness.

"Wait - doe this mean you guys are?" Rose asked leaving the question hunting.

"Dating? Yes. We decided on Christmas but I wanted ta take t'ings slow until we knew we weren't' in danger," I explain.

"And she is forcing us to go slow," Jasper added.

"Doesn't matter this is great," Esme cheered. I laughed and agreed there was nothing better than being in my mates arms.

A.N: Then End. I am going to start a JaredxOC. Don't know when it will be up. But message what you think I could include.


End file.
